


Rough

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Emotional, Enemies, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Battle, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one last time before the final battle. One last time before the world could change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

Old fill for the Pokemon Kink meme: Sex in the toy room

-x-

The room itself sent chills down his spine. It looked as bright and innocent as any young child's room, but something about it seemed...off. _That room was the world provided to our Lord N_ , one of the Shadow Triad had said.

A train set, a basketball hoop, some books. Even as a teenager N had been kept in a room meant for a small child; isolated from everyone and everything. Their meeting in Accumula Town was probably the first time N had ever left this room.

Hilbert slowly made his way across the bare floor, eyes taking in everything. He thought back to all his encounters with N; he'd never _seemed_ like an overgrown child, but it was clear he didn't know much about human interactions. He didn't understand people, for him it was always math and Pokemon. Even during their ride on the Nimbasa Ferris Wheel, _the gears, the circular motion, the mechanics...they're like collections of elegant formulas._

 _Just who are you, N?_ In all the time they'd been together Hilbert had seen so many different sides to one person. A mysterious boy who referred to Pokemon as "friends", the King of Team Plasma, an intelligent thinker. _When I become the hero, Hilbert, I want you to stand by my side. Together, we can rule two new worlds!_

The fate of the world rested on his ability to best N, and Hilbert wasn't sure he had it in him. Holder of the Dark Stone, but could he really summon a legendary dragon? He was about to turn and leave when something caught his wrist. He gasped, nearly jumping out of his skin as he turned around.

"So you've come. I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up at all."

There was N, standing before him with that familiar glint in his eyes. Before Hilbert could even open his mouth, the taller boy swept a good part of the floor clear, stripped down to his boxers and called forth a Klingklang. Within moments his wrists and ankles were chained to the posts of his bed.

"W-what is this?!" Hilbert finally managed to gasp. "N, what are you-"

"Listen, Hilbert," N said, "we don't know how things are going to turn out. Whether you're truly a hero worthy of summoning Zekrom, or which of us will win. This could be the last time we see each other outside of battle." He lowered his eyes. "So I want you to take me. Own me completely, _defile me_ , show me the true strength of your convictions!"

Hilbert shook his head.

"If you want me to hurt you, you can forget it," he sighed. "And get rid of those chains. I like it better when you can move anyway."

N rolled his eyes, but had Klingklang remove the chains as requested.

"Oww..." He rubbed his wrist. "Perhaps in retrospect that wasn't the best idea." Hilbert sat down on the bed beside him and gently took N's wrist, pressing a gentle kiss to one of the indentations.

"No kidding, you had those chains bound tighter than anything," he laughed, then became serious again. "N, what's going on here? You show up, scare me out of my wits and now you want me to take you like this? Right here and now?"

"It could be our last chance," N said again.

"But to hurt you...N, I-I just don't think I could _do_ that," Hilbert said. Sometimes whenever he and N were alone together, he'd catch the other boy looking off into the distance, seeming almost sad. There was always a sort of vulnerability he could sense in the King of Team Plasma, something that made him want to be as tender as he could whenever he and N were intimate. "Couldn't we just-"

"I'm sick and tired of you always being so damn gentle with me!" N said, his sudden vehemence reverberating off the walls of the room. "Every time we're together you treat me like I were made of glass! For once, during our last night together, I want you to unleash your full strength with me."

Hilbert drew in a deep breath, eyes slowly meeting his lover's. Even during his summoning of Reshiram, he'd never seen N's eyes filled with so much resolve and determination. It scared him...yet part of him had never been more turned on.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes." N clasped Hilbert's hand tightly in his own. "If you truly care for me as much as you claim, you'll give me this one last thing before our final showdown."

 _If you really care for me._ It was a favorite tactic of his mother's when getting him to do the dishes, or Bianca when she wanted him to help convince her father to let her do something. But coming from N, the words took on a whole different meaning; he wasn't trying to appeal to Hilbert's soft side, how could a person who favored mathematics and mechanics to emotions even consider that?

N could only ever say what he meant, and Hilbert knew it. Steeling his nerves, he brought his hands to N's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"All right," he said firmly. "If rough is what you want, that's what you'll get." He pulled N close for a long, forceful kiss, pushing him back onto the bed. When they broke for air, Hilbert's cock was straining painfully against his pants.

"Here," N gasped, pulling a scarf from the floor. Hilbert took it, pinning N's wrists above his head and tying them together, then tying the remains of the scarf to the bedposts.

"You comfortable?" he asked. N frowned.

"You're not supposed to be asking that," he said. Hilbert laughed sheepishly.

"Right, sorry." He tossed his cap aside, then quickly shed the rest of his clothing. "Prepare yourself, King N of Team Plasma. I'll show you what a hero can really do!" He straddled the taller boy, kissing him again. He felt N's still-clothed erection press against his and groaned. Any and all hesitation may as well have never existed; suddenly, he wanted nothing _more_ than to dominate N, to fuck him until he couldn't walk straight. He tore his lips from N's, pressing hard, urgent kisses to his neck and shoulders and collarbone.

"You're beautiful like this," he murmured, "so beautiful...completely at my mercy..." He traced a finger over N's lips. Again, N's hips ground against his, creating the most delicious yet agonizing friction. Suddenly, Hilbert was tired of teasing. He moved upwards, until his cock was level with N's mouth. N glanced up at him.

"Shall I?" he asked. Hilbert nodded, and threw his head back with a groan as N's mouth engulfed him. For all his naivete about the pleasurable aspects of sex, N was a fast learner; even his first time sucking Hilbert off he hadn't choked like most oral-virgins tended to do. His fingers planted themselves in the King's soft green hair, holding him firmly in place as N's lips and tongue worked at a fever pitch; try as he did to hold out, moments later his body tensed and he was spilling himself into N's mouth.

After he caught his breath and N finished swallowing, Hilbert let go of N's hair and smiled down at him.

"You get better and better every time," he said, N licked his lips and gazed expectantly at him.

"I'm glad I've pleased you."

"Indeed..." Hilbert smirked. "Such an obedient King deserves a reward." He stood up and removed N's boxers in one swift motion. Claiming N's mouth with his once more, he slowly moved his hand down the tall, slender body before suddenly grasping N's erection.

"Ah!" This time it was N who tore away from the kiss to cry out. "Yes, like that-!"

"Quiet." Hilbert kissed him again, fingers stroking and teasing roughly against N, his hand occasionally moving down to caress his balls, N twisting and writhing beneath him all the while. When he could feel N getting close, he drew back.

"Tease," N hissed. Hilbert smirked, pulling a bottle of hand lotion from his discarded pants. He smiled; when he'd started out on his journey his mother had insisted he take it with him "just in case". If she knew what he was _really_ using it for all this time...

"Don't think I'm anywhere near finished with you," he said, untying N. "Lie down on your stomach." N complied, Hilbert re-tied the bonds and coated his fingers with lotion, thrusting them into N. When the King began to writhe once more, he withdrew them and replaced them with his cock.

"D-don't you- _ah!_ don't you dare hold back...!" N cried. Hilbert smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he whispered, tracing his tongue around the shell of N's ear. "Beg me, oh mighty King of Team Plasma. _Beg me._ "

"Fuck me," N gasped, "fuck me like you've never fucked me before!"

"That's it." Hilbert grasped the boy's hips and began to move; long, drawn-out strokes at first, then picking up speed, N's moans and cries and gasps spurring him onward. He pressed his lips to N's neck, sucking and nipping at a sensitive spot as he continued to fuck the King of Team Plasma for all he was worth. He let a hand drift down to N's cock and began to pump him once more.

Never before had Hilbert imagined it could be _this_ raw, this animalistic. N naked and panting and writhing beneath him, begging for it. His eyes darted around the room and the sudden reminder of where they were slammed into his head.

He was fucking N mercilessly in a room filled with toys. The sheer dirtiness combined with N's cries of pleasure sent him straight over the edge, and he came with a loud, strangled cry. N followed a moment later, his seed coating his belly and the bedsheets and Hilbert's hand.

It seemed like hours until they finally came down. With a shaking hand, Hilbert reached up to untie N's wrists for the final time then rolled onto his side, pulling N with him.

"We're all sticky," he said. N turned around to face him, eyes smouldering with satisfaction.

"And whose fault is that?" He smiled, leaning his head against Hilbert's shoulder. "Thank you."

Now that it was over, the reminder of what was to come next crept back into Hilbert's mind, and his chest tightened.

"N..."

"We still have to," N said. "The fate of the world depends on it. If you can defeat me, Team Plasma will fall where it stands. If I win, you and I will rule two new worlds together."

If he lost, he'd be letting down all those who believed in him. If he won, he may never see N again.

"N," he repeated. "No matter what happens-"

"Don't," N said. "Please, don't make this any harder than it will be."

"But-"

"I'll always cherish the time we've had together, Hilbert," N said. "You were the first human I ever truly felt a connection with...the first one I trusted."

Hilbert swallowed the lump forming in his throat, pulling N tightly against him.

"I'll never forget you," he said. Three words danced on the tip of his tongue, he swallowed them as well. They stayed in their embrace for several long moments until N disentangled himself, stood up and dressed.

"I expect to see you at the top of the castle for our final battle soon," he said. Hilbert nodded; he took another moment to bury his face in the pillow, breathing in N's scent before standing up and getting dressed. Just as he was about to leave, he spotted a note along with a small bag beside the train set.

 _Hilbert,_ the note read, _for your friends. Always treat them well._

Rare Candies.

Blinking back tears, Hilbert slipped the bag and the note into the medicine pocket of his backpack, then took a deep breath.

It was time to face destiny.


End file.
